


Поводок

by Riakon



Series: Alloy [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Мне не показалось?» — вот первая, более или менее внятная мысль приходит в голову, когда всё-таки Трой признаёт, что ожидающие его Роб и Гэв не галлюцинация.Всё было бы неплохо, но они оба стоят на коленях возле двери и смотрят на него так, что...
Relationships: Captain Allen/Gavin Reed/Original Male Charachter
Series: Alloy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571488
Kudos: 8





	Поводок

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

Возвращаться домой всегда приятно — долгий день на работе заставляет думать о том, что есть горячий душ, ромашковый чай и приятный вечер, в который можно залипнуть за сериал, устроившись с максимальным комфортом на достаточно вместительной для троих кровати. Примерно об этом думает Трой, задумчиво ковыряясь ключом в замке и пытаясь припомнить в какую смену сегодня работает Роберт и где вообще может быть Гэвин, раз возвращаясь пятничным вечером домой приходится опять воевать с чёртовым замком, а не просто постучать и дождаться, что ему откроют.

«Вроде оба дома должны быть», — задумчиво припоминает Трой, заодно записывая в мысленный список дел купить, наконец WD-40, и, уже, привести в порядок застревающий замок.

Ну, или свалить всё это на Роба, чтобы тому жизнь мёдом не казалась — Гэвин-то точно проебётся, и или купит не то что нужно, или собрать в изначальное состояние простой механизм не сможет, распсиховавшись из-за отвёртки, неудобной позы, или ещё какой-нибудь мелочи, которая сумеет вывести из себя не самого спокойного в последнее время человека.

То, что Гэв снова замкнулся в себе, не в силах совладать с какой-то мыслью, сводящей его с ума очевидно и ему и Робу, но давить на него никто из них не собирается — слишком велика вероятность, что и без того с трудом заново выстроенное доверие рухнет, поскольку именно их строптивый детектив является его краеугольным камнем.

— Я дома, — сообщает Трой, наконец, распахивая дверь в дом и снова воюя с застревающим замком — на сей раз, чтобы вытащить ключ.

«Ну что за дурацкая привычка, — мысленно вздыхает он, но поделать ничего не может — даже зная, что в квартире никого нет, всё равно сообщает о своём прибытии, — не маленький же уже.»

Шорох за спиной заставляет чуть вздрогнуть, и, когда ключ, наконец, подаётся, а дверь захлопывается, то Трой оборачивается, чтобы глянуть кто из домочадцев решил что спать с заперевшись вот так ему удобнее. 

Связка выпадает из мгновенно ослабевших пальцев ошарашенного Троя, и он только чудом успевает подхватить его второй рукой, понимая — на осмысление ему точно нужно время, причём достаточно объёмное количество.

Разум застревает так же, как прежде - ключ в замке, стараясь преодолеть только что увиденное.

«Мне не показалось?» — вот первая, более или менее внятная мысль приходит в голову, когда всё-таки он признаёт, что ожидающие его Роб и Гэв не галлюцинация.

Всё было бы неплохо, но они оба стоят на коленях возле двери и смотрят на него так, что...

Эту мысль Трой заставляет себя оборвать — о подобных играх они обычно договариваются, причём сильно заранее, потому что границы друг друга нужно изучать только так — предварительно условившись обо всём.

— И кто из вас это придумал? — наконец, выдыхает Трой, присаживаясь на корточки и протягивая руку.

Угрожающее рычание Гэвина звучит забавно, а вот открытый взгляд Роберта пугает — тот смотрит прямо, доверчиво, но при этом совершенно спокойно, и всё же подаётся к протянутой руке, чуть щурясь, словно на поверку прижимаясь к ладони.

«Черти вы драные». — Трой чуть качает головой, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы и почёсывая неторопливо кожу там, где та особенно чувствительна — за ухом.

Гэвин прижимается к его бедру, подставляется под руку, тоже требуя к себе внимания, имитируя собачьи движения с такой же точностью, что и Роб, и сомневаться не приходится — именно у Гэва было желание заняться пет-плэем, поэтому он им занялся. И, видимо, чтобы было не так смущающе — не один.

«Может быть ты поэтому так нервничал в последнее время?» — предполагает Трой, но вслух этого вопроса не задаёт, только усмехается.

— Хорошие мальчики, славные...

Не нужно много времени для того, чтобы освоится, если привык жить с эксцентричными людьми — или сам являешься одним из них к некоторой степени, и всё-таки Трою немного не по себе от этого всего, хотя, стоит признать — подобное он почему-то находит возбуждающим. Желание тянет внутри, слабо откликаясь больше на то, какие звуки издаёт Гэвин, довольно урча, а не сам факт переодевания. Поведение же вообще не заставляет первую волну жара слабо окутывать внутри — такую реакцию выдаёт скорее не сексуальное желание, а любопытство. 

— И как далеко вы готовы зайти? — бормочет Трой, получая в ответ два открытых взгляда и содрогаясь немного от степени оказываемого ему доверия — максимально. — Вот как...

Приходится подняться на ноги, чтобы стянуть с себя пальто, но Трой едва не падает от того, как сильно Гэвин толкает его под колени, требуя ласки с невнятным рычанием. 

— Чёрт, Гэв, — Трой оглядывается и хмурится, замечая, что Роб немного ёжится, стоя так же, без одежды, как и Гэвин. — Плохой мальчик, стоит быть аккуратнее.

Недовольный рык снова заставляет усмехнуться и протянуть руку, трепля по волосам теперь уже Гэвина, пока он сам вслепую пытается нащупать крючок вешалки, чтобы, наконец, избавиться от верхней одежды и освободить, наконец, обе руки. Это странно, ведь прежде собак Трой не держал, хотя и работал с ними довольно много по долгу службы, да и подобные игры как-то обходил, полагая, что те слишком за гранью того, что ему может быть интересным в сексуальном плане.

И если в том, что Гэв вполне может захотеть попробовать, Трой и не сомневался, то подобное согласие со стороны Роберта — загадка. Трой одновременно и хочет знать как именно их детектив уговорил строгого капитана встать на колени и имитировать поведение верного пса, и не хочет, предполагая возможный болезненный отклик на подобную информацию.

— Поужинать вы мне дадите? — строго спрашивает он, и, неожиданно для себя получает толчок со стороны Роба — тот ластится под руку и заглядывает в глаза совсем так же, как и Гэвин. 

От этого жеста Трой замирает, осознавая, что ему неуютно, скорее из-за их натянутых отношений, которые, конечно, чуть под ослабли в последнее время, но не настолько, чтобы он принял как данность то, что Роберт вообще способен на подобного плана подчинение. 

Скользнув ладонью по прохладной коже приходится признать — ужин придётся отложить на потом, а прежде всё-таки понять чего конкретно от него хотят эти двое. Как долго будет длиться игра, которую они никак не обсудили? Что ему нужно сделать, чтобы её прекратить? И все ли насладятся ею так же, как и зачинщик?

По довольному лицу Гэва и без того понятно, что он в восторге, особенно, когда они, в конце концов, добираются до кровати и он устраивает голову на коленях наконец-то севшего Троя, но Роберт.

— Не холодно? — спустя несколько секунд сомнений он решается задать прямой вопрос, и получает в ответ первый звук от обычно тихого Роберта.

Он похож на псиное рычание куда больше, чем то, что изображает Гэвин, и раскатистый звук пробирает до самых костей. Точно, как-то раз Роберт рассказывал, что в детстве научился изображать лай больших и грозных собак, и даже демонстрировал этот навык в шутку, скорее, для потехи Гэва, но ещё никогда подобное не было настолько в тему.

— Чёрт, — едва слышно бормочет Трой, понимая — тот в порядке, но со всем этим решительно нужно что-то делать.

Собственная растерянность давит — в таких ситуациях выработалась привычка контролировать, может быть даже приказывать, поощряя или наказывая недовольным тоном, но обычно это кто-то только один. Отмеривающая сторона, принимающая и третья — та, которая не даст никому из троих увлечься, особенно, когда речь заходит не о легко приспосабливающемся Гэвине, а о Робе, который всегда отличался строгостью нравов и консерватизмом.

«И он сейчас стоит на коленях как пёс — и рычит так же», — чуть усмехается Трой про себя и качает головой, полагая, что если бы он увидел нечто подобное лет десять назад, ещё когда они общались как хорошие друзья, то он бы просто не поверил собственным глазам.

Это скорее из разряда «не может быть», ведь этот строгий и молчаливый мужчина вообще выглядит так, словно не умеет развлекаться, но, похоже, Гэвин творит с ним настоящие чудеса.

— Двое на одного, да? — замечает Трой, чувствуя, как Роберт устраивается за его спиной, пригреваясь так же по-собачьи, как и Гэвин, что жмётся к его бедру. — Это же нечестно, вы в курсе?

Двойное рычание пробирает до самых костей и заставляет замереть, наконец, понимая, чего от него хотят. Особенно подставляющийся под руку Роб, за которым прежде не водилось такого желания передать самоконтроль, но он отдаётся этой шутливой игре так, что просто нельзя ударить лицом в грязь.

Горячий язык Гэвина, скользнувший по тыльной стороне ладони ощущается непривычно — такой откровенный жест добавляет уверенности в себе, и Трой хмыкает, качая головой.

— Что, тебе мало внимания, да? — мягко замечает он, продолжая почёсывать теперь уже не только голову, но и шею, прежде, чем начать короткими, подстриженными почти под ноль ногтями проходиться по подающейся к пальцам спине.

Как Гэвин занимает собой всё пространство на коленях Трой заметить не успевает — он просто захватывает его внимание с настойчивостью долго скучавшего по хозяину пса, и урчит так, что уши закладывает от перекатистых звуков.

Чего Трой вообще не ожидает, так это обнаружить, небольшой пушистый хвост, торчащий прямо из аппетитной задницы, и почувствовать, как на плечах оказываются руки Роба, который, привстав, упирается в них предплечьями, позволяя запястьям спокойно висеть, когда он прижимается сзади.

— Воу, аккуратнее, — одергивает его Трой, обернувшись, но, встречаясь с чуть лукавым взглядом понимает — это приглашение. Чёртов Аллен, похоже, полагает, что имеет право забавляться над ним, пока Гэвин гнёт свою линию, но это он, конечно же, зря. — Ложись, пока меня не поломал, и я тебя тоже почешу.

Рык Гэва заставляет замереть, и Трой окончательно чувствует себя сбитым с толку. Нет, конечно, нет, он просто позволяет этим двоим засранцам вести его, вместо того, чтобы по-настоящему взять контроль в свои руки.

— Не заставляйте меня быть с вами строгим, — серьёзным тоном добавляет он, и снова вздрагивает от перекатистого рычания Роберта. 

Тому слишком хорошо даётся имитация всех собачьих звуков, и это пугает и возбуждает одновременно. Вместе с лицом Гэвина, что прижимается к нему в пах, обнюхивая.

«Засранцы», — снова повторяет Трой, и хмурится, кусая губу изнутри, и те, словно знают об этом, ведь жмутся ближе, без тени смущения.

— Будьте хорошими мальчиками, — игривое настроение удаётся подхватить, и начать по-настоящему наслаждаться тем, что происходит, больше благодаря настрою Роба и Гэва, чем из-за собственных ощущений — это точно не кинк Троя, но если для кого-то из них да — почему бы и не согласится с этим? — Иначе мне придётся посадить вас на поводок.

От этих слов вдруг именно Роберт отстраняется, отходит, не переставая двигаться на четвереньках и Трой замирает, замечая его хвост тоже. Небольшой, пушистый, но не способный скрыть растянутый пробкой анус, сжимающий его уверенно

«Блять, да как же он так тебя на это уговорил?!» — всё, о чём только и может думать Трой, чувствуя, как у него перехватывает дыхание. 

Роб снизу бывает очень редко — не то чтобы он заявлял себя только как актив, просто с Троем у них никак не складывается, а Гэвин скорее с уклоном в роль принимающего, так что видеть это сейчас просто...

Мысли покидают голову слишком стремительно, и вжимающийся щекой ему в пах Гэвин не может этого не заметить. То, что Гэв прослеживает его направление взгляда обозначает довольное рычание и даже короткое подобие гавканья — быстрое, чёткое, и наполненное, внезапно, таким же чувством.

— Что, тоже думаешь, такой вид слишком хорош? — понимающе бормочет Трой, не прекращая поглаживать довольно поглядывающего на него Гэвина.

Когда Роб возвращается, Трой чувствует себя ещё более странно, чем раньше — в зубах Роба самый настоящий поводок, а в глазах такая преданность, что внутри всё выкручивает от долбанного желания.

— Вот, никогда бы не подумал, что я настолько отбитый, — замечает он с лёгким весельем в голосе. То, что не нравилось Трою — или скорее всего бы не понравилось, судя по последним событиям — с любыми другими партнёрами, почему-то именно в этом трио находит самый горячий отклик. — И что ты — тоже.

Роб подставляет шею под ошейник беспрекословно, позволяя застегнуть его, проверив мизинцем — не туго ли? Гэвин тоже жмётся, но ошейник только один, и Трой прекрасно понимает почему — едва ли бы тот позволил настолько себя сковать в первый раз. Хотя, если они хоть раз попробуют снова, то нет никаких сомнений — именно Гэвин окажется на поводке. 

И принесёт его, скорее всего, с гордым видом самого послушного мальчика на свете.

— Вот так, — кивает Трой, притягивая к себе Роба за поводок, и чувствуя, как Гэв притирается к паху ещё сильнее, теснее, но не делает ни единой попытки воспользоваться зубами, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку, а вылизывает прямо так, через слои ткани, как самый настоящий пёс.

Вид поддающегося ему беспрекословно Роба, что снова издаёт этот довольный рык, Гэва, который скулит, пытаясь добраться до члена, сводит с ума. Руки немного дрожат и трясутся, едва Трой справляется с ширинкой, позволяя Гэву сделать всё остальное, лицом зарываясь в пах, когда сам он притягивает Роба настолько близко, что их бравый капитан отряда специального назначения, высунув язык проводит по его губам.

«Ах ты ж грёбаный...» — мысль обрывается, обнажая чувства, скрытые под слоем неприязни, раздражения и самой обыкновенной ревности.

Ни разу в своей жизни с самого момента знакомства с Робертом Трой бы не подумал, что тот вообще так может. Ему бы никогда в голову не пришло, что тот не просто позволит надеть на шею поводок, а сам на этом настоит, и что беззастенчиво будет вести себя так по-собачьи — тоже. 

Руки Роба опять устраиваются у него на плечах, но на сей раз Трой не протестует — он просто не успевает ничего сказать, как его обдаёт жаром от того, как тщательно Гэвин вылизывает головку, тянется дальше, но так и не позволяет себе взять в рот, действуя исключительно языком.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — бормочет Трой, проходясь ладонью по загривку Гэвина, а другой сжимая прижимающийся к животу и явно истекающий смазкой член Роба, слыша как рычание превращается в отчаянный скулёж. — Так не терпится, да? Ничего...

Ладонь скользит всё быстрее и то, как Роб подаётся к руке, запрокинув голову и не прекращая издавать эти потрясающие звуки просто сводят с ума. Гэвин нажимает языком на уретру, вызывая сдавленное шипение, и Трой едва замечает, как он прижимается носом к груди Роберта, притираясь колкой от чуть отросшей щетины щекой к нежной коже и только от усилившихся звуков понимает — так хорошо. 

Чувствительный живот заставляет Роба издавать эти заманчивые поскуливания на постоянной основе, пока ладонь Троя соскальзывает с затылка Гэвина вниз, подтягивая к себе и вынуждая устроится на кровати, а не в ногах. На широкой кровати становится не совсем удобно, и Трой отодвигается, давая им больше пространства для манёвра.

Ладонью найти хвост Гэвина никакой проблемы нет, а от его скулящего выдоха понять, что направление верное так и вовсе. Игра слишком затягивается, но Трой не возражает — не сейчас, по крайней мере, потому что стоит только отпустить крепкий, налившийся кровью член Роберта, и, перехватив конец его поводка, притянуть к себе, как от шалых голубых глаз ему сносит крышу.

— Устраивайся поудобнее, — тихий голос Троя теряется в скулеже Гэвина, но Роб всё равно располагается на кровати спиной к нему.

Локти и колени — нет сочетания лучше, но всё-таки для равновесия Трой подсовывает ему под бёдра подушку, не прекращая сжимать поводок в руке. Гэвин смешается, вдавливаясь боком в бок Роба, прижимаясь к нему тесно, давая почувствовать жар своей кожи, и лижет в губы коротким жестом, и в нём вовсе нет никакой порнушности, только на Троя тот действует словно точный удар.

«Черти вы драные», — в который раз за вечер думает Трой, но он не против — по крайней мере не тогда, когда нажимая свободной рукой на основание хвоста Гэвина он внемлет отчаянному скулежу.

Звуки теперь совсем похожи на человеческие, и игру можно прекращать, если бы не один момент.

— Ещё чуть-чуть, — обещает Трой, наконец, выпуская поводок из ладони и вытягивая неторопливо хвост Роба, увлечённо наблюдая за этим зрелищем.

Зычный, почти отчаянный голос заставляет член сочиться смазкой, а то, как Гэвин смещается и прижимается лицом к ягодицам, вылизывая раскрывшееся из-за вынутого плага отверстие просто какой-то новый уровень огня в их сегодняшнем Аду.

«Температура по больнице поднялась на сорок градусов», — констатирует мысленно Трой, пока перед его глазами происходит это восхитительное, во всех смыслах, зрелище.

— Нежнее, Гэв, — приказывает он, и добавляет, решив набросить ещё пару градусов, — и медленнее.

Раскатистые звуки, издаваемые Робертом прекращаются, и Трой понимает почему как раз вовремя для того, чтобы пережать основание чужого члена, не давать Робу кончить раньше времени. 

— Хватит, — наконец, замечает он, понимая — игра затянулась, и, хотя это совсем не проблема, но дальше может быть просто неудобно. В конце концов, ему нужно услышать подтверждение того, что он всё сделал правильно, и потому, вынимая хвост из Гэвина, он добавляет. — Игра окончена.

— Не надо, — сдавленный голос Роберта — совсем не то, чего ожидал Трой. Ему казалось, что именно Гэвин попросит продолжить или выскажется как-то на этот счёт, но не Роб, чью гордость слишком просто задеть.

Между ними всё ещё слишком напряжённые отношения для таких просьб, и всё-таки он не останавливается, не даёт тому факту, что они разосрались хрен знает когда влиять на то, что между ними сейчас. 

Между всеми тремя.

— Почему? — тихий вопрос Троя не остаётся незамеченным — ему нужно знать, услышать что скажет долбаный молчаливый Роберт, чтобы получить желаемое, но всё происходит совершенно иначе. Гэвин отстраняется, и становится понятно — на шее Роба по-прежнему ошейник, а в зубах Гэва — поводок, который тот протягивает, заставляя поднять голову выше. — Дьявол.

Да, точно, дьявол и черти, и кто там ещё есть в католическом Аду? Туда он загремел, просто решив пойти домой, попить чаю и повтыкать в очередной эпизод какого-нибудь сериала, позволяя мозгам, наконец, расслабиться.

Того, что они потекут Трой не ждал, и того, что Роб — тихий, молчаливый, спокойный Роб — будет вжиматься в него, стоит только намотать поводок на кулак, и выдаст такие стоны, которые прежде не издавал даже во время сессии. Точно нет.

— Трахнешь его? — вопрос Гэвина заставляет отвлечься от изучения выгнувшего спину мужчины, и Трой кивает задумчиво.

Гэв не торопит — он тоже наслаждается этим зрелищем, совершенно беззастенчиво скользя ладонью по собственному члену и толкая в себя совсем недавно вынутый плаг с хвостом, и Трой прекрасно может его понять. Такой Роберт зрелище настолько редкое, что не хочется упустить ни мгновения — особенно чувственные, полузадушенные стоны, сводящие с ума откровенностью.

Помнится, в последнюю сессию Трою удалось добиться от него только тихих поскуливаний во время порки, не более, а здесь — всего лишь ошейник и поводок в руке, который Трой беззастенчиво тянет на себя, вынуждая прогнуться в спине сильнее, и просто целая симфония.

— Ну же, — бормочет Гэвин, соскальзывая вниз, и на сей раз вылизывая уже член Роберта с тем же прилежанием, что до этого — Троя.

Всё становится совсем странным, когда Роб подаётся к нему, и, открыв для любых манипуляций шею, вжимается влажным и растянутым анусом в головку, позволяя проскользнуть внутрь так легко, что Трой даже замирает, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Зрелище перед глазами словно портал в параллельную реальность, в которой временами жёсткий, строгий мужчина может быть таким мягким и податливым.

Когда они ссорились Трой не думал о том, что всё вообще может быть так — подчинение, послушание, или же напротив, внимательное и заботливое доминирование. Роберт всегда был для него тем, кто никогда не подчинится, не уступит, не...

— Блять, — Трой шипит, делая короткий толчок и погружаясь в узкий проход до самого основания, вырывая ещё один — тихий, на грани слышимости, хриплый стон, который добавляет страсти, стоит только потянуть за поводок в кулаке.

Точно — другого слова для описания попросту не найти, и то, насколько сумасшедшими и безумными становятся звуки, стоит лишь накрыть чувствительный рот своим, и приняться вылизывать его губы и посасывать язык, сводит с ума. Не сразу находится время приметить, что в процессе руки Роберта не скучают — он дрочит чёртовым плагом, отсасывающему ему Гэвину, и это совсем сбивает со спокойствия и уравновешенности, отправляя куда-то в пропасть.

Перед глазами на миг темнеет, когда Трой теряет контроль, вбиваясь в охотно принимающее его тело, трахает языком горячий рот, собирая все вибрирующие звуки, и даже поглаживает и перебирает спутанные волосы Гэвина, свободной рукой, придерживая Роба исключительно за поводок.

Всё заканчивается слишком быстро — возросшее напряжение лопается как перетянутая струна, и Трой кончает, едва успев выскользнуть из сжавшегося на нём Роберта, и сделать последний рывок между подтянутых ягодиц, отрываясь от его рта, чтобы оценить и впитать это зрелище.

Сдавленный стон оборачивается потрясающим выкриком, заставляющим негу, прокатившуюся по всему телу удвоиться. Гэвин кончает последним, и они помогают ему в четыре руки, притянув к себе ближе и беззастенчиво трогая везде, где прежде тот не давался — щекотливые бока, пятки, шея — всё это Гэвину доставляет удовольствия сейчас куда больше, чем неприятных ощущений.

В воздухе остро пахнет потом и сексом, и, Трой должен признать — ему, определённо, понравилось это.

— Чья была идея? — вот единственный вопрос, что сейчас волнует его, раскинувшегося между счастливо урчащим Гэвином и прикрывшим с довольной улыбкой глаза Робертом.

— Моя, — снова даёт знать Гэв, но Трой теперь искренне сомневается в том, что всё, что сегодня произошло было целиком и полностью на Гэвине, ведь тот наверняка где-нибудь бы да проебался. Таков уж его характер.

— И поводок? — хмыкает Трой, изучая то одного любовника, то другого, разомлевших и разнеженных после того, что они тут устроили.

— Нет, — чуть хриплый, спокойный голос Роберта пробирает ещё раз, просто потому, что в памяти слишком живы совсем другие звуки, издаваемые этим самым баритоном.

— Так и знал, — кивает Трой, прикрывая глаза. Желудок отзывается нетерпеливым урчанием, напоминая — у кого-то сегодня вместо ужина был секс, а это совсем не помогает поставленной цели здорово питаться хотя бы с месяц.

— А, чёрт, — вдруг вспоминает Гэвин и сползает с кровати, шлёпая в сторону кухни босыми ногами. 

Трой и Роб прослеживают за ним до самого поворота, откуда тот появляется с тремя коробками китайской лапши и палочками.

— Забыл, — признаётся Гэв, и протягивает их, устраиваясь на кровати с удобством.

— Хорошо, что Троя предупредить об игре не забыл, — хмыкает развалившийся на кровати Роб, протягивая руку к маркированной коробочке. 

Сдержать смешок оказывается совершенно невозможно — да и зачем, если напрягшаяся спина Гэва выдаёт его с потрохами?

— В другой раз, ты лучше предупреждай сам, — качает головой Трой, вскрывая коробку и устраиваясь рядом. — А то мало ли что.

То, как краснеет Гэвин доставляет им обоим — и Робу, коротко скользнувшему по погорячевшей щеке пальцами, и Трою, которому достаются невнятные извинения — хорошо, что он не перепугался, ей-богу. 

В том, что в другой раз, всё точно пройдёт гладко — Трой даже не сомневается.


End file.
